


poems for the R.F.A.

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who was he if not another lost soul in this cold, cold world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 707: lost soul

**Author's Note:**

> bc i love the R.F.A. and this game...

it's only temporary, he knows.

smile.

only the naive believe in forever.

 

sometimes he wishes he believed too.

if he shut his eyes-

to the world,

could he ever believe in something like

that?

 

but when he takes off his glasses-

closes his eyes,

only thing he sees is darkness.

 

_//who was he if not another lost soul_

_in this cold, cold world?_

 


	2. zen: blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were you a curse or a blessing? he had decided it was the latter.

there are either nights he can't remember

or nights he tries to forget

downing shot after shot-

it was never enough.

 

it was those nights he never spoke about-

him clutching the counter like it was the only thing

holding him upright

him picking up the broken shards on the floor

him looking at the shattered mirror-

with disgust,

with anger,

with-

he didn't know.

 

it isn't that he hates how he looks.

In fact, he loves it but sometimes,

he wonders if it was all people saw him as-

was he just a name on a list?

a face on a magazine?

he knows he isn't.

but he can't find anyone who sees past everything-

until you.

 

you're a meteor crashing into his world-

a strange phenomenon,

unpredictable.

and when you look at him,

you don't count the money signs above his head

or the number of shows he's in.

instead you memorize

the smile in his eyes,

the quirk in his voice when he's excited-

and he feels seen.

 

_//were you a curse or a blessing?_

_he had decided it was the latter._

 


	3. V: never be her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one can replace the sun in his eyes.  
> and with tears streaming down your face,  
> you know that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want V's route to be implemented in the game just like the rest of you, but I wanted to capture the fact that V has a lot of emotional baggage

it has always been this way-

you're so used to it

that crying just doesn't seem right anymore.

it's bearable when he's awake-

not really.

when he's awake,

he turns toward you with that strained smile-

so brittle and hurt.

you wonder if he knows

his smile reflects your own feelings.

and every night you're beside him isn't peaceful.

you hear her name whispered again and again,

like a prayer, like a plea-

a reminder that you could never be her.

 

_//no one can replace the sun in his eyes._

_and with tears streaming down your face,_

_you know that too._

 


	4. are you leaving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never left you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because V and Rika had a complicated story, and her words struck me hard.

_“Are you leaving?”_

 

do you see this?

this heart-

it beat for you,

yesterday night.

do you hear it?

it's still beating for you,

right now.

 

_“I'm not leaving.”_

 

you're bleeding too much.

at this rate-

 

_“Don't cry.”_

 

you are my sun,

and i am yours.

 

_“I've never left you.”_

 


	5. sing me a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more v and rika feels T_T

sing me a song-

not of tragedy,

because that's

all we hear of nowadays.

no, i want you

to sing me

the song of our first meeting-

how you spoke to me that day,

how your eyes lit up as you stared

at the photos on the wall.

pretty, right?

but i don't think you can see it-

because there was the sun in your eyes,

sunflowers growing where your eyes should have been-

blooming, blooming, blooming,

because you were too radiant.

sing me a song

and lay me down-

if i can't stay,

my heart will.


End file.
